Mother's Day
by OnceUponAMe
Summary: The cubs go beyond their limits of effort to satisfy their mother. -Their father also has a mission to please. (One shot). I kind of fell in love with all the cute parent head cannons and well... here this is. -I've always found Winter to be my favourite cub therefore this is going to be from her view. Happy reading! :)


Winter

* * *

We woke up early that night; daddy told us to be _absolutely_ silent. Prancing down the stairs with giggles and sniggers, my brothers, sisters and I followed our father into the living room. Light on his feet, my father practically galloped swiftly down the small slope leading to the sofa. It took mere moments for all six of us to jump on the sofa and listen to our dad's daily speech.

"First mission as a pack for you rascals," Daddy whispered, unable to hide his grin no matter how much he tried to cover it. "Mother's Day." In seconds, we all individually pulled out our hand made cards as our dad opened the monstrously sized bag containing her presents. My eyes darted towards my card; inside a drawing of all of us as a family-caged in an affectionate hug of pure harmony. (I kind of messed up daddy's arm but oh well)... Passing us all presents for mummy, he finally pulled out his gift. A beautifully designed bouquet-I think that's the word-with variously coloured tulips that flooded our nostrils with heavenly but toxic scents and finally a small container, it's contents undefinable.

"What's that?" Therese blurted, striking a finger towards the box.

As if it was said, he teasingly tapped his nose twice as a gesture of: not telling you.

"What about a cake, daddy?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Of course there's a cake, it's just not necessarily made yet." I didn't know what _necessarily_ meant but I erased it from his sentence.

"We could all make one!" Darien exclaimed; he was always the first to make decisions. "Together!"

Contemplating on what to do, our father rubbed his chiselled chin. "Well..." A smirk arose.

"Please, please, please!"

"Daddy, we'll do anything!"

"Let us, let us!"

"C'mon! Daaaaaad!"

To that, we all began clawing with our fingernails at his shirt

"Sssssssh!" Dad hissed with a finger against his mouth. "Alright, alright. Just be quiet..."

Grinning to each other, we scurried to the kitchen to make the cake-but of course, dad made sure he saw what we were doing. _**Just in case. **_In went the eggs, the flour, butter, sugar... Our father had to stop us occasionally as we may have poured too much or the mixer went out of control. In all honesty, he was the main person getting messy-despite having little to do with the creation of the cake.

Pouring the substance into another bowl, it was shoved into the oven. Time needed to slow down. Mum may wake up any minute now! With a clunk, the oven started.

"I'm bored!" Blossom moaned within seconds of finishing.

"Already?" Our giant wolf-of-a-father replied.

"_Yes! _I want a piggy-back, dad! Can you give me a piggy-back?" Therese begged.

"I wanna' play outside!" Connor argued.

"I wouldn't mind...-" Ambrose timidly stated.

"C'mon you hellions," Father laughed as he crouched to our level. "If we're playing a game it needs to be silent. No buts."

_Haha, butts._

"What about I spy?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Truth or dare?"

"How about first one who talks loses?" He suggested casually, checking the timer on the oven.

"We _always_ play that! Besides, I lose too often!" Connor retaliated.

"Daddy?" I had tried to say behind the crowd of my siblings. "Can't we all just..."

"**NO!** Your ideas are boring!" Therese snapped.

Ignoring her, dad simply smiled and raised his head at me. "What, dear?"

Honestly, I'm rather surprised he even bothered to listen; it must be hard being parents of six children... Nah. Yes? "Just..." I sighed. "Never mind." Why was I so timid all the time? Even to dad? He frowned sympathetically.

_Ding. _

Immediately, we all turned into a swarm of stalking bugs around the oven.

"It's ready!" A majority of us shouted.

Pulling out the cake, my father lifted it above our heads out of our reach. "Get your presents and cards," I nodded as I ran to get mine with the others.

Seeing dad's, I willingly picked it up to give it to him. "Daddy, here." I mumbled, presenting his bouquet and box to him while I placed my gifts on the floor ready to be picked up once again.

"Thanks, sweetie." He rubbed my head with his palm as he now held a cake, most of our presents, a bouquet and box._ Daddy was strong. _-But not just strong; godly strong. Lowering to my presents, I excitedly lifted the offerings. As we all stumbled up the stairs, my anxiety just grew larger and larger.

Gently opening mother's door, father gestured for us to be silent with his finger before tip-toeing towards the bed which mum slept. We all began shouting in whispery voices if she was awake.

"Honey?" Father bent beside our strict mother's (hopefully asleep) being. With an exhausted moan, my mother pulled the bed sheets closer to her.

"I'm awake," A yawn. "I'm awake..." Turning to see who it was who awoke her from her peaceful slumber, she made an effortful roll to the other side of the bed; smiling when she saw my father.

"Happy Mother's Day." Dad grinned, planting a long kiss on mum's forehead. Mum returned.

"Eeeeew!" Almost all of us groaned, averting our eyes and cringing. This made mum and dad smile. Placing the cake on the table next to the bed, my dad sat on the bedside.

"Bring your presents, you roughians." He chuckled, still holding his out of mum's sight.

Scattering around the room, we each revealed our creations and treats. Mum replied positively to every aspect of them with the 'oooh's and 'wow's; even to mine. She said it was sweet and she loved every part of it despite me most probably spelling everything wrong.

Finally dropping the uncertainty of what his presents could be, he revealed the bouquet of world-moving scents. "Oh, my..." Mum breathed. "They're lovely." To that my dad smiled however he wasn't done yet as he revealed the mysterious container from before. "What's this?"

"You'll see." He always seemed to enjoy being vague with us. It was like he_ knew_ how it tooled with our brains.

Opening the item which contents lingered on my mind, we were all greeted with a crystal sparkle which tinted our eyes a lighter shade. As the piece raised, we all gasped at the sight of it. A beautifully diamond encrusted necklace with a snowflake in the centre, labelled with each our names. "I don't know what to say..." Mum murmured with a hand over her mouth and eyes glistening with tears at the edges. Father's grin grew wider as he put an arm around her shoulder, gently pecking her cheek.

"You don't have to _say_ anything." He whispered, now rubbing her shoulder.

"Thank you so much..." She sobbed "All of you." She leaned further into dad's chest. "Come here!" Her arms spread for a large hug. All at once, we climbed the bed and fell into a lovingly embrace.

Like my picture.


End file.
